Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Mangekyō Sharingan Policy
:Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. This policy deals with the use of the on this wikia. Overview :''Note: This is written in first-person by Sage and thus, refers to him on all pronoun accounts.'' Like with the Sharingan and Sage Mode, the Mangekyō Sharingan will from now on require my approval, and my approval may only be given to a character who fulfills the following conditions. While I'll be strict in handing out the Mangekyō Sharingan due to its past overuse and various other reasons. 1. Firstly, you make me fully aware of the implications of the Mangekyō Sharingan, its role in your characters life. In addition to how exactly he/she first acquired it, I require a detailed background for any character who hopes to attain the Mangekyō Sharingan. Saying that " I killed my parents or brother and bam, Mangekyō Sharingan" is unacceptable. 2. Secondly, I expect more from you than I do of Kishimoto. These backgrounds will be set in stone once they're used to apply for the Mangekyō Sharingan, and changing them in an significant way which alters the contents of that background will result in the Mangekyō Sharingan being revoked with immediate effect. If you wish to change the background of the character, yet retain the Mangekyō Sharingan, you must reapply for it with the new background. Characters whom "survived" the Uchiha Massacre will be subjected to particular scrutiny like in the Sharingan's case. 3. Thirdly, out of three characters you may present with the Sharingan only one of them might have the Mangekyō Sharingan. When some one is awarded the Mangekyō Sharingan the abilities they possess will be strict. First they must lose any other abilities that are to powerful, otherwise that added with the Mangekyō will make them a little to powerful. Second users will only be allowed to have 2 abilities, one with each eye they posses. You will only allowed to have 1 ability at first and when you have proved you can handle it then with my permission you can unlock the other. 4.The abilities you have must be original, meaning that Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Kamui are all off limits. Most think those are the main abilities of the MS when in truth those only belong to the main characters. So you will create a Mangekyō jutsu and show it to me, i will approve of it or not. I will be expecting alot of detail and creativity put into it, i dont want any copies of the canon abilities. 5. You can only use your Mangekyo Technqiues 5 times in one day, other wise you will end up going blind. So in a roleplay you have access to your techniques 5 times and with each you must show some kind of strain on your body which negativity effects you. Though if you use them 5 times in every rp you will get closer and closer to going blind. Itachi only used it 3 times in one day, he was able to keep his eyes for years by only using it 3 times, though he could use it more. Sasuke used it more time in one day and lost it pretty fast. MS techniques count as only 1 use, but Susanoo counts for 2 or 3 of these uses leaving you only with 1 or 2 more. Use you abilities wisely try to use it less then 5 times and use it sparingly only when you need to otherwise you wont have it for very long 6. Lastly, you must have a Sharingan to begin with, not that I have to say but you know it well. When asking for the Mangekyō Sharingan you will post a message on my wall titled Characters Name Here; Request for Mangekyō Sharingan. In the actual message you will link to me the Jutsu you made, the character you wish for me to give the Mangekyō Sharingan to, and a very detailed story about how you awoken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Also I want to know your motivations for wanting the Sharingan in the first place, as well as just general information about what purpose it would serve for your character, this is to allow me quite a bit of insight. Based upon these points, I'll decide whether or not to approve of a certain character having the Mangekyō Sharingan. The Mangekyō Sharingan will be approved or disapproved at my discretion, and I may or may not require more or less from a person based upon other factors. I will not grant more than one to a single user. Also all Mangekyō Sharingan users who were made before this policy took place will be grandfathered in, meaning they will not be deleted. However they will lose their abilities. Like the Rinnegan I will be the one who would choose your ability with Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye and I shall only grant one ability to one of you, if you manage to pass the test and also only the best three will get access to . Also remember the Mangekyō Sharingan is not permenant. Using it to much will cause you to lose your light forever. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Susanoo EMS The EMS will be treated differently then the regular Mangekyō Sharingan. First in order to have the ems you must transplant the eyes of another uchiha. In this fanon you must actually kill another uchiha from another user in order to take their eyes. You will not be allowed to just make it up in a story, or create your own character to take his eyes. If you successfully kill another uchiha you are allowed to take their eyes and transplant them into your own. In order to do this you must ask me for permission first if i say yes then you are granted it. Second you must have at least 3 months experience and have had you uchiha with sharingan for at least 2 months and have not gone blind from overuse of techniques. Upon access to your EMS you will first be granted eternal light, meaning you will be able to use it without worrying about going blind. Also if the other uchiha you have killed has a Mangekyo you gain access to both of his techniques as well as your own. The chakra cost of the EMS techniques are also greatly reduced, so during Rp's you can use it up to 10 times. This means you can use your abilities without putting a strain on your eyes. Though be warned you are not a god no matter how powerful you are. Susanoo Susanoo is going to be the hardest thing to obtain on this site, even harder then the Rinnegan. In order to achieve it of course, you must have an uchiha and you must have the Mangekyō Sharingan. Now the thing with susanoo is that you cannot apply for it. It is not something you can work for their are really no requirements. I will choose from the best written uchiha pages i see, and then will grant them Susanoo. The only way to better your chances is to, have proper grammar, great detail in character. The more length in your work the better, and not to have them Over Powered. When i find an Uchiha that i deem worth of Susanoo, the user will find a message on their wall. It will say name, has been awarded the infamous ability known as Susanoo, i will then state the rules and etc. When you are given permission to use it you wont be able to gain its full power right away. I will first choose which color your Susanoo is, then you will only be allowed to use the Ribcage or 1st form. You must unlock it during a role play first. The Ribcage can be broken and even melted during battle. Then as your character grows after the first time you use it. you will be able to form an arm on either side of susanoo which can be used to attack. The Ribcage offers you more agility. When i see your character is ready i will then grant you access to the full skeleton of susanoo. Then eventually after that i will grant you Perfect susanoo which is the skin and armour. From here you are only allowed access to 2 susanoo weapons and can have up to 3 arms. When your character is ready i will then grant you Final Susanoo. Normally using an MS ability counts as 1 of the uses, but Susanno counts as 2 of the uses even if it is only used once. When using Final Susanoo counts as 3 uses which takes away from your total uses of MS abilities in a single day. Though when having an EMS it just counts as 1 use. Also note that when using susanoo it strains your body significantly so you wont be able to maintain it for that long on your first couple of tries. You will only have access to it for a minute before it vanishes. Blaze Release Because Blaze Release is one of the two rarist advanced natures of all, it shall be restricted so that it remains that rare. To also help keep it rare, the difficulty of attaining it will be equal to or greater than the Rinnegan. In order to attain it, Uchiha must not only have the Mangkyo Sharingan but, they need to have Amaterasu as well and be able to see decently well. Then, Blaze Release will be randomly awarded to those who have done the most work to their Uchiha. Consequences In not obeying the above mentioned guidelines, the following punishments will be rendered: * First Offense: Warning; User must remove the unapproved Mangekyō Sharingan and associated content from the character in question, or it will suffer deletion. * Second Offense: Warning; Deletion of Character or Article in possession of unapproved content. * Third Offense: Deletion of unapproved content. One month ban. * Fourth Offense: Deletion of unapproved content. Absolute ban from Naruto-Fanon Central.